Battle Age: A Rising Evil
A long time ago in a page far, far away, Battle Age I and II flopped at the box office. Bad mechanics and characters made them sub-average RPs. However, I'm rebooting it, so this can all be fixed... Check out the Battle Age Wik for some background lore. NEW STUFF: * Refined mechanics * New storyline/setting * and more (hopefully!) THE PLOT After the invasion of Perdoran by the Kingdom of Sarkif failed, the Sinor and their god, the Daradha, allied themselves with the Vino to prevent future invasion by other nations. They now prepare to summon one of the worlds most powerful gods, Kraag, in an attempt to drive out the foreigners once and for all, and then conquer Sarkif. However, the Sarkifian intelligence has discovered this, and calls upon the Guild of Gods to aid them in the coming war. At the same time, the nomadic mountain tribes grow restless, and attack Sarkif's borders... The Guild of Gods refuses to aid the Kingdom directly, but calls upon you, earthling, to level out the odds. LEVEL ONE There will be six-ten levels. Each level there will be new classes for each faction. The name of a class is its name. The weapon is its starting weapon. To aquire new weapons, you must kill, and loot enemies, or buy them from a dealer. Extra Skills are special skills. These require mana. Mana gan be gained by meditation, by rest, and by levelling up. To learn new Extra Skils, you must read from special books and scrolls, or choose a new class. The four class types are: Ranged class (best with long range weapons), Melee Class (soldier, and best with swords, heavy weapons), Scout Class (fast, best with very light weapons), Support Class (no weapons, healing powers) and finally Mage Class (must practise and 'store' spells, but can use stored spells very easily. Best with light weapons, when not spellcasting). Kingdom of Sarkif *'Name: Swordman' *'Weapon: Saber' *'Armor: Chain mail, swordsman helmet' *'Extra skills: None' *'Mana capacity:6' *'HP: 38' *'Description: Melee class' ' *'Name: Bowman' *'Weapon: Long bow (22 arrows), dagger' *'Armor: Breastplate' *'Extra skills: Extra sight (10 mana)' *'Mana capacity:15' *'HP: 32' *'Description: Ranged class' ' *'Name: Strider' *'Weapon: Dagger, iron knucklebusters' *'Armor: Leather tunic' *'Extra skills: Athletic (8 mana), blend (6 mana)' *'Mana capacity:13' *'HP: 31' *'Description: Scout Class' ' *'Name: Healer' *'Weapon: Flint dagger' *'Armor: Leather tunic' *'Extra skills: Healing (5 mana per 5hp), illusion spells (14 mana)' *'Mana capacity:20' *'HP: 26' *'Description: Support class' The Sinor *'Name: Tribal Warrior' *'Weapons: Bronze spear, long dagger' *'Armor: Wood chip link' *'Extra skills: None' *'Mana capacity:7' *'HP: 37' *'Description: Melee class' ' *'Name: Kavelin Apprentice' *'Weapon: Throwing spears (16)' *'Armor: Leather mask and wooden half-shield' *'Extra skills: Extra Sight (10 mana), athletic (8 mana)' *'Mana capacity:12' *'HP: 31' *'Description: Ranged Class' ' *'Name: Druidish Warrior' *'Weapons: sacrifice crystal dagger, poison' *'Armor: Mask of Death' *'Extra skills: Healing (5 mana per 5hp), disorientate spells (18 mana)' *'Mana capacity:18' *'HP: 27' *'Description: Support class' ' *'Name: Lightfoot Runner' *'Weapons: small knife, hardened and blessed wooden spear, magic grenade' *'Armor: Camouflage green tunic ' *'Extra skills: Long range vision (12 mana), high agility (12 mana)' *'Mana capacity:12' *'HP: 28' *'Description: Scout class' ' LEVEL TWO The Faithful Serving the Daradha. *'Name: The Unvowed *'Weapons: water of death' *'Armor: Mask of the Holy' *'Extra skills: Healing (5 mana per 5hp), Killing blow (10 mana per 5hp damage dealt)' *'Mana capacity:24' *'HP: 28' *'Description: Mage class' The Sinor *'Name: Druidish Spellcaster (Druidish Warrior lvl 2)' *'Weapons: Magic amplifier, spear-sword' *'Armor: Mask of Death' *'Extra skills: Healing (4 mana per 5hp), disorientate spell (16 mana), ball of light (22 mana)' *'Mana capacity:32' *'HP: 34' *'Description: Mage class' Subclasses of Druidish Warrior: **'Name: Shaman Apprentice' **'Weapons: sacrifice crystal dagger, bowl of seeing (gives visions)' **'Armor: Mask of the Fox' **'Extra skills: Healing (5 mana per 5hp), mental strike (18 mana)' **'Mana capacity:22' **'HP: 32' **'Description: Support class' **'Name: The Broken' **'Weapons: Saber, throwing spears (10)' **'Armor: Mask of the Betrayer' **'Extra skills: Healing (5 mana per 5hp), quick strike (15 mana)' **'Mana capacity:22' **'HP: 32' **'Description: Melee-support class' LEVEL THREE LEVEL FOUR MECHANICS Each turn (comment) the player controls his own actions. These can be anything he can think up, though it must be plausible and the GM must allow the action. You may only attack once per turn, unless otherwise specified. The effects of your actions are up to the GM. He will use various dice and his own imagination to resolve the effect. Modes There are two modes in this RPG. Each one is very different. Mode 1: Normal mode In normal mode your character interacts with the RPG as normal. He can do any action which is plausible (see above). Mode 2: Travel mode Travel mode is a speeded up mode for travelling long distances. The player moves his character huge distances in a just a single comment. In travel mode, travel is the only action possible. Perks When starting the game, each player will be given some perks to choose from. These perks are a one time only affair. Spoilers/confidential info Sometimes players will receive confidential information. This will be displayed using the FontColor template (thanks to Psi). It will look like this: . Highlight the text to read it. Note, however, that reading information not meant for you will result in suspension from the game. I can't monitor this perfectly, but if someone knows something they shouldn't I will have some serious questions, possibly ending in a ban from the wiki. EXTRA SKILLS These are the extra skills, their effects, durations, and their cost in mana. Only one extra skill can be used at a time, even if you have the right amount of mana in reserve. *'Skill: Extra sight/vision:' The cost it 10 mana. Extra vision lasts for two comments, and will grant extra knowledge from the GM on the Hidden Lore page. It is similar to Long range vision, but grants less range of sight. *'Skill: Athletic:' Athleticism costs 8 mana, and lasts for two comments. It grants extra running speed, and the ability to scale low walls. It is similar to high agility, which grants more fighting and dodging chance. *'Skill: Healing:' Healing grants the power to heal oneself at the ratio of 5 mana for 5hp of healing, or 6 mana for 5 hp of healing, if you wish to heal someone else. Healing can only be cast once per turn, the subject in question must be in sight, and you cannot attack and heal at the same time. *'Skill: Illusion spell:' An illusion spell will cast a minor illusion at the price of 14 mana. The illusion in question must be discussed with the GM in private before casting. In general, the illusion can replicate a single man, if you have full mana and hp. *'Skill: Disorientate spell:' For one comment, the subject will have a +50% chance of failing all actions, at the cost of 18 mana. *'Skill: blend:' Blend is a chameleon type skill that will hide it's practitioner for one comment for 6 mana, however while in 'blend mode' one cannot do any other action. *'Skill: ball of light:' For 22 mana, a ball of light will be summoned that will act as a fireball, dealing 15hp damage to humans, and 20hp damage to monsters. It will also blind nearby viewers, and can act as a light source. *'Skill: mental strike:' Deals 4hp damage, and disorientation. Can be used on multiple targets for an increased mana price in a single move. Costs 18 mana for one target, 36 for two etc. *'Skill: Quick strike:' Attack can be used twice per move on the next move after casting, for the price of 16 mana. Effectively doubles intsakill chances and damage. *'Skill: Killing blow:' Will act as the opposite of healing, removing 5 hp for every 10 mana used. WEAPONS/ARMOR Weapons *Saber: Deals 14hp damage if successful hit, has a 1/150 chance of instakill and melee range. *Spear-sword: Deals 8hp damage, and has a 1/500 instakill chance. It is a wooden staff, with a bronze cover for the blade. *Long bow: Each arrow deals 8hp damage, and has a range of 100m. 1/200 chance of instakill. *Dagger: Deals 4hp damage, and has a 1/500 chance of instakill. **Sacrifice Crystal Dagger: Deals 4hp damage, and has a 2/100 chance of instakill. Also, anybody killed will this weapon will have all there mana transfered to the wielder. The wielder will also receive full health and a chance of prophecy. **Flint dagger: Deals 3hp damage, and has a 2/100 chance of instakill. Any remaining mana on the player killed will be transferred to the weapon's wielder. **Small Knife:Deals 3hp damage, and can be used as a general multitool. Zero instakill chances. **Long dagger: Deals 6hp damage and has a 1/250 chance of instakill. *Iron Knucklebusters: Deal 5hp damage, and have a 1/450 chance of instakill *Bronze spear: Deals 10 damage, 1/150 chance of instakill. *Throwing spears: Deal 9hp damage and have a 1/170 chance of instakill. **Hardened and blessed wooden spear: Deals 9hp damage and has a 1/140 chance of instakill. For every 9hp damage delivered, 1 mana will be recovered. *Poison: Can be applied to food to deliver instakill. *Magic Grenade: Can only be used once. Within a range of 30m instakill will be delivered. For a further 100 metres damage ranging from 14hp - 2hp will be delivered. *Water of Death: like poison, can be applied to weapons and food. Can also be thrown at people to drain both mana and hp. A full bottle will deal 18hp damage and 14 mana will be removed. *Magic amplifier: increases effect of skills and spells by 20%, and decreases mana needed by 10%. *Bowl of seeing: Grants a vision to yourself or anyone within 20m of the bowl. Armor Armor acts as a damage deadener, and has a 50% chance of failing to deaden the attack. *Chain Mail: -20% damage from bladed weapons, and -30% from arrows. *Swordsman Helmet: Has a 1 in 5 chance of preventing instakill, dealing disorientation instead. *Breastplate: -10% bladed weapons, -10% arrows. *Leather tunic: -15% bladed weapons. **Camouflage green tunic: -10% bladed weapons. *Wood chip link: -35% bladed weapons. -5% arrows. *Mask of Death: Halves instakill chance of all bladed attacks. *Mask of the Holy: for every 5hp damage received, 1hp of damage will be dealt. Also, 1/20 chance of a vision for every 2hp damage received. *Mask of the Fox: Ability to change in to a fox in exchange for full mana and 50% of HP. -20% bladed weapons *Mask of the Betrayer: identifies you as a betrayer to the Sinor, -15% bladed and ranged weapons. CHARACTER SHEET The basic character sheet is this: Name: Gender: Class: Age: History: (if you want) To view other character sheets visit Battle Age: A Rising Evil/Characters Category:Fantasy RPG Category:Fantasy Category:Battle Age Category:Action RPG Category:Adventure RPG Category:Active RPG